


The Nurse and the Doctor

by OranisAlpine



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OranisAlpine/pseuds/OranisAlpine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amy leaves the Doctor and Rory alone in the TARDIS for two weeks, things heat up between the two of them, and even more so when Jack Harkness shows up with the Tenth Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nurse and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A little Doctor and Rory times to start out.

“Now boys, remember to do the dishes and take out the trash,” Amy began, “because the last time I left, I came back five days later, and the bin was overflowing, and it smelled so bad, the flies didn’t even take their chances!”

“Yes we have the instructions,” Rory urged Amy out the TARDIS door with a lovingly push, “and we will take out the trash. Don’t be such a worrywart. And remember to have fun!” The nurse laughed as the Doctor stepped in the doorway, side by side with Rory, crying a farewell to Amy as she left.

“And remember to bring me back a keychain!” Yelled the Doctor as Amy turned he back to them. She was headed to a trip with her friends from university for two weeks, and was only a tad reluctant to leave her boys on their own. Fourteen days seemed like a lot, but it seemed to Amy that it was just the right amount of time away from her best friend and her husband, because frankly, they had begun driving her up the walls. She needed a break, and here one was. No yelling and screaming, no frantically finding bowties that had been lost in the wash, and no helping he Doctor’s burns after he tried to use a hair curler to make his hair just the way he liked it. She was free, and she was going to enjoy every un-time traveling moment of it. She waved to her boys once more, and then turned the corner to her friends waiting for her.

The Doctor turned to face the nurse, breathing out rather loudly. “So, just you and me.”

“Yup, fourteen days.”

The Doctor breathed out loudly once again, letting the number soak in. “Fourteen days. What are we going to do with our selves?”

“Dunno…” Rory commented looking into the distance.

“Anywhere you want to go? Planet? Moon? Galaxy?”

“As weird as it sounds, I would be real fine with just, ya know, chilling for a while. No running from place to place, no leaping from the jaws of an extremely vengeful trout monster from the lake Corpirius, just a calm week.”

“I agree. Let’s get started,” the doctor said spinning back into the TARDIS, Rory following a moment later.

Rory put the kettle on the stove, and the Doctor got out the tin of tea, each casting quick glances towards each other, but never connecting gazes. 

Thoughts rolled like waves through Rory’s mind, breaking into foam on the beach of his consciousness. He had fourteen days with the Doctor. What could go wrong? Answer, everything. But, he kept thinking deeper, what could go right? Sure he was married, and the Doctor had River, but they would be all alone. 

The Doctor’s thoughts were of along the same lines as his now only companion. 

The TARDIS was big, and a lot could happen in fourteen days. Anything at all. 

The Doctor pushed the thought out of his mind, but it lingered and persisted through his mind, siring feelings for a man whom he knew he was strictly forbidden from. Images filled his eyes, and he pushed them away, blushing. The heat creped down his neck, and he could just picture their bodies, so close, pulsating together, sweat mixing and tongues shared through out each others mouths, and maybe more than just mouths. 

The Doctor looked anywhere but the direction of Rory, face red, and he shook his head to remove the fantasies from his mind. They being gone for once, the Doctor felt dizzy and found it hard to stand up. He tottered to the counter next to the stovetop, and hopped up on the top, swinging his legs back and fourth idly. That not helping, he brought one foot on top of the countertop, resting his forehead on his knee that was perpendicular to the counter top. 

Turning around from the kettle, Rory came face to face with the Doctor sitting on the countertop. 

“Any reason?” Asked Rory, inquiring about sitting on the countertop.

“Splitting headache.” The Doctor mumbled into his leg, his eyes clenched shut. At the sound of Rory’s tenor voice, the Doctor’s mind pictured Rory laying on top of him, their hips grinding against each others, and Rory whispering seductively into his ear, licking his neck, nibbling at the nape of his hairline. The Doctor’s eyes rolled upward at the thought, and his two hearts beat faster at the thought of the nurse making love to him, both of them being hot, naked, and sweaty. 

Rory stood so close to him, he looked concerned about the Doctor. His eyes began at the Doctor’s eyes, clenched so tight, and then lingered down to his lips. They were light pink and looked so soft, the nurse could only imagine taking them in his own lips, feeling them running down his neck and chest. Feeling his tongue under his jaw, biting softly there and on his ears. Rory could almost hear the Doctor moaning as he took control over the Doctor. Him in charge, inflicting his love to the Doctor, and the Doctor forced to take it. The Doctor would moan and gasp under him as he would thrust his hips into him, then the doc would scream his name and throw his head back, Rory licking his neck, the Doctor panting with strain. The timelord’s finger nails digging into his back and ripping the sheets around them. The mattress squeaking under them as they rocked back and forth, the bed post crashing against the wall, the paint peeling. 

Rory’s breathing increased a bit, and his eyes traveled down the timelord’s shirt, lingering on the seams of the Doctor’s pants. His eyes seemed to begin undressing the Doctor, and the Doctor seemed aware of this. 

The Doctor blushed deeper as Rory subconsciously ran his tongue over his lips and bit the lower one in thought, eyebrows raised. “I need to go lie down,” the doc remarked suddenly, clutching is forehead, hiding his face. Rory snapped out of his thoughts, blushing from his mind creating such things that could never, and would never happen.

“I’ll get you some tea,” Rory replied reaching for the kettle to the right of the Doctor, the inside of his arm brushing the Doctor’s waist. The nurse brought his arm back, so his hand fell on the small of the Doctor’s back. He could feel the alien heat coming from he Doctor, and impulse over took him. He took the Doctor by the waist with both hands, and led him off the counter, maintaining deep eye contact the entire time. His hands lowered to the timelord’s hips. The Doctor could feel Rory’s fingers on his back, palms on his hips, and thumbs tracing the seams of his pants to his…

The Doctor stifled a gasp as Rory brought their hips together, faces so close. The Doctor opened his mouth to attempt protest as Rory brought one foot around his calf, and the other knee up to his hip, pressing his groin into the Doctor’s, the Doctor gasping with the sensation. Rory looked seriously into the Doctor’s eyes, with the full intent of going all the way. The Doctor knew that they could never do this; they weren’t even the same species so it could never work. But, they were both male, so technically specking, nothing would need to have to be the same. They wouldn’t create anything; it would only be for fun. The Doctor’s eyebrows rose at the thought that they could in fact do this; go through the whole ordeal. They had fourteen days, could they do it more than once? Every night they could fill with the pleasure of each other fucking the other, and no one would ever know. Fourteen whole days they would be alone, without Amy…

Amy! How could he have forgotten that the man so close to him was married? Rory had a wife! He himself had a wife! This now felt so wrong. The intimacy was now too much, and this could never happen. Sure, he was the Doctor, but some things could never happen, and this was one of those things. It took all of his willpower, and the Doctor pushed Rory away, stuttering, he walked away. 

Rory stood there dumbfounded as he thought of what just happened. Had he just tried to seduce the Doctor? Rory leaned against the counter, cradling his face in his hands. What was he doing? Trying to hit on an alien who was best friends with the woman whom he was married to? What came over him? He rubbed his eyes in disgust for what he had just done to the Doctor, and felt overwhelmed with the thought of being such a pervert. 

Night came, and neither man had spoken to the other since that morning. Rory went to his room early in the night, ready for the most uncomfortable next thirteen days of his life.

The Doctor finally got board of pretending to be fixing the consol of the TARDIS, and headed down to the swimming pool. The water was cool and refreshing, sliding over the timelord’s body as he did laps to remove the image of Rory completely naked all over him. He knew that it would never work, but a small part of him still wanted it to happen. He was unsure if it counted as pedophilia, but he was obsessed with the other man. Rory was hundreds of years younger than he, so it could be pedophilia, but the Doctor could not budge the urge off of him. It never hit him so hard that he felt this way towards the other human man, but this was the first time he was alone with him for a considerable amount of time, that these emotions evoked. The first impression of Rory was that he was cute, but his thoughts never went any further than that, because he was introduced as Amy’s boyfriend. From the moment he met him, the Doctor knew that he was forbidden, and that he was human, another reason why they could never be together. 

He got out of the water and dried himself with the towel while making his way up to the main platform. Walking up the stairs, he checked the clock, noticing it was much past midnight. Surely Rory would be asleep by now. The Doctor thought of going to check on him, to see if he was doing all right. Momentarily thinking that was weird he thought not, but decided to anyway.

The door swung silently in its hinges as the Doctor went to check on Rory, who was now asleep. The doc walked over to the edge of Rory’s bed, breathing shallowly as to not wake the other man. Rory slept on his side, back to the Doctor. The Doctor’s heart skipped a beat, both of them, as Rory turned onto his back and moaned softly. “Doctor… Ohh… oh Doctor… more… more… oh god please… yes… mine… you’re mine… all mine… only mine…” he moaned his head turning this way and that, clearly enjoying all aspects of his fantasies. 

The Doctor stood above him. This was too much. He threw the towel aside and knelt on the covers, straddling Rory. He brought his face close to Rory’s, opened his mouth contemplating what to do first. He brought his tongue to the other man’s neck, licking slowly. The taste of his sweat was salty, and the more of it he licked, the more he wanted it. 

Rory opened his eyes to the darkness, and became aware of the Doctor licking his neck. Groggy from sleep, he brought his face down, catching the Doctor’s lips. They both kept still, lips connected, until they attacked each other. Sheets were thrown to the side; the timelord’s hands went to work on Rory’s pants, the nurse’s hands on the Doctor’s. They kissed each other hungrily, barely being gentle. Their tongues intertwined in the other’s mouth, going back and forth, only wanting more. Hands grabbed at the back of the other, and pushed them together so hard, both could hardly breathe. The two broke apart for only a moment, removing all articles of clothing, now both completely naked, and so close. 

Rory brought his face back to the Doctor’s, his lips wanting more. The Doctor, happy to help, pressed his back. Taking Rory by the shoulders, he pushed him down onto the mattress, now on top of Rory. He had full control. Moving his knees just right beneath him, he spread Rory’s legs apart, and got down between his thighs. 

“Ready?” The Doctor purred on top of Rory. 

“Hope you’re ready…” Rory smiled, and all at once, just as the Doctor was going to enter, Rory built up all of his strength and pushed the Doctor off of him to the other side of the bed. 

“What?” The Doctor whispered, now very confused. “I thought you wanted to do this? I mean… if you don’t, we don’t have to, we can do something… else… whoa…” He stopped mid-sentence. Rory had come over, and was now over him. 

“Did you really think I would let you be on top? I think not, Doctor,” he purred the name, and the Doctor could feel Rory ready to enter him any moment. 

“Rory,” the timelord began, pushing Rory off of him and onto the other side of the bed, rethinking what they were doing, “Is this a good idea? I mean, you’re human, I’m not. This can’t work. Doesn’t it have to be the same?” 

“Well, if you want to be specific, maybe. But I mean really. Is that all you can think about right now? Can’t we just fuck each other right here and now?” the nurse pleaded. 

“Rory,” the timelord paused, “I’ve never really done this before…”

“You’re a virgin?”

“No, no, that’s not what I mean… I mean with human…”

“Am I your first human?”

“Human? No. I meant… male human…”

“So you’ve never had gay sex with a human?”

“No, I have not.” the Doctor paused. “Have you had gay sex before?”

“Yeah…” Rory blushed in the dark. “It was at med uni and some of my buddies and I got really drunk, and we had this weird drunk gay orgy.”

“Wow… sounds… innovative…”

“Yep… not something I want to relive… What about you? You said no male humans.”

“Well, there’s this immortal guy named Jack, and we got really drunk and went down to the pool, and did… everything…”

Rory paused thinking. “We should invite him to dinner…”

“Yes, we should…”

And with that, the Doctor and Rory moved the covers back on top of them, braided themselves together, and relaxed into deep sleep, both hoping that this was no dream, and that Jack might be available for dinner during the next thirteen days.


	2. The Visitors Who End Up Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of sex with Rory, the Eleventh Doctor was not expecting to see his past regeneration show up with Jack, but everything seems to work out in the end somehow. (Hint: It involves sex)

The Doctor awoke to the sound of distant knocking at one end of the TARDIS. He looked down at the man wrapped around him, and thought twice about leaving. Everything was calm and warm in the morning, and now it was the least lonely it had been in months. Now that River was gone, he could do little to show his sorrow for all the people close to him leaving. Though it seemed sometimes that no one was there for him, he now felt different, and only because of the young nurse who was pressed up against him under the covers. Knocking sounded once more, and the Doctor, half asleep, crawled out of bed and pulled on some miscellaneous clothes that were scattered around the room. 

Walking to the consol in Rory’s pants, his own jeans, no shoes nor socks, and a partially buttoned shirt, he looked extraordinarily disheveled. Hair in somewhat of a post sex state, all on one side of his face, bangs slightly clumped and wavy. There seemed to be a different knocking coming from inside his head, though on a hangover he was not. Making his way to the door of the TARDIS, his steps were slow and uneven, the events of the night still seeming superficial. 

Reaching the door finally, he took the handle in one of his hands, and pulled it inward, opening to the face of a man in a navy blue coat. Taken aback by the presence of the unexpected, only blank stares were given to the man outside the door. An explanation in order from the Captain, he tried as he could to begin, stuttering in the process. 

After some awkward pauses and sentences that never quite made sense no matter how it was put, Jack just laid out the words “I know I’m not supposed to do this, but he needs help, and only you can give him what he needs.” He took an arm to the side of the door that was not open, dragging a man clad in a brown pin stripe suit into view. Glasses askew on his face and his hair sticking out in the wrong direction, the younger timelord could do no more than lean on the Captain for physical support. 

Taking his younger self in his arms, the Doctor lead his other self up the stairs and into one of the other back rooms. Turning back to the Captain standing by the consol, he asked him of a simple task, and then continued off to another room. 

Jack, with his task of going to check on this unknown man by the name of “Rory” who was sleeping somewhere in a room began checking for him in some rooms as he made his way down a hall. He opened one to find it already slightly ajar. Glancing around the room, he failed to notice the sleeping man in the bed whom lay in the corner. Seeing only a coat rack and the bed, his mind found conclusions for the doctor different from those that were of intentions. 

Rory silently began to stir under the covers when the heat supply left his side, but he decided to stay quiet until the Doctor returned later. He could tell that another figure had entered, and unknowing that other had entered the TARDIS, assumed that it was the Doctor. 

Jack, who had forgotten about his task to find Rory, began rethinking which doctor he could get into bed. Thinking that maybe he should have a go with the new one, he began undressing in the room, door now closed. Tossing clothes aside through out the room, he haphazardly tossed articles of clothing about the room, but kept it all in the corner with the coat rack. After removing all articles, he took his coat back off of the rack and put it loosely around his frame, his arms slipping into the coat, but the buttons left undone. 

Finally noticing that there was someone in the room with him, Jack assumed the obvious. To him, the Doctor had put Ten to sleep somewhere, and now he was back and wanting some attention from the Harkness himself. Strolling over to the bed, he began taking the covers away from the figure lying in the bed. Jack kneeled on the bed, but as Rory and he began to mock wrestle with each other, Jack took one knee over Rory, fully straddling him. 

It became obvious to Rory that this was not the Doctor. The man on top of him was taller, and much more muscular. Rory could feel the coarse material the coat was made from and ran his hands along the fabric, his fingers wandering to Jack’s collarbones and down his chest. 

Jack shivered at the touch of the other man trailing his hands down to his waist. Feeling nothing there, Rory concluded that the only reason the other man was here was to shag, and nothing else. Although this would have been completely inappropriate when Amy was here, she was gone, and now he was on his own. Correction, he was on his own in this bed being straddled by a buff man wearing nothing but a coat. Trying not to harden right there and then, he continued to calm down, but that plan quickly failed when the man leaned forward. 

The man above Rory took his lips and slowly began to move fully on top of him. Feeling distressed at first, Rory tried to pull away, but failed when a little tongue was added and the man began rocking his hips. The friction feeling so good to both of them, they were okay with having only a sheet between the both of them for right now. 

Nothing felt so good to Jack as being the dominant right now. After being with the tenth doctor so many times, it was a relief to be back in control. Not that the doctor wasn’t one to fill his needs, it was just a bit degrading when you were always on the bottom, or pressed against a wall, or being the one who was leaning over a table, or being the one on their knees. 

Rory began rocking back in such a way that it was on the verge of grinding, and that seemed to be the tipping point for Jack. In addition to grinding, the nurse began nipping at Jack’s neck and collarbones. 

“Oh, doc, you know how to do this perfectly…” Moaned Jack, the words escaping from his mouth before he could process them. The grinding stopped and the bites did likewise. “Doc?” Jack asked, confused about the halted act of their foreplay.

“I’m not the doctor…” Rory began, the other man leaning away from him, rethinking what he was about to do. 

“If you’re not the doctor, who are you? Companion? Are you Rory?”

“Well… yes…” Rory responded, uneasiness clearly in his voice.

“Why do you not sound sure?” Harkness questioned back. 

“I’m the husband of the original companion. But yes, I am Rory.” he stuttered.

“He took gay companions?” Coming here could have been the best decision ever, thought Jack as his conversation with the nurse continued.

“No, I have a wife.”

“If you’re straight, why are you okay with being fucked by a man?”

“I have been… questioning certain… aspects… of living with the Doctor…”

“Are we talking about the pros of living with an available man who has little to no sex life at the moment, so if you give him an opportunity, he will most likely take it?”

“In a nutshell, yes.”

“So… you have decided to turn slightly gay, simply to keep your sex life better than it was?”

“Maybe…”

“Meh, seems like a legitimate reason. His past regeneration was fantastic; I could see how he would be good with you in bed. Well, you already seem like someone who would be good, I mean, first impressions do seem to be everything these days.” Jack smiled in the dark, leaning back down to kiss Rory once more. 

Thoroughly enjoying exchanging tongues, Rory lost himself to the time agent. When they broke apart panting, they only went back for more, becoming more and more addicted to the other.

On the other side of the TARDIS, Ten and Eleven lay on a bed together in the comfort of the darkness. Eleven had his back against the headboard, his arms wrapped around Ten. They lay there, neither moving. 

As time passed, Eleven coaxed Ten out of his suit, and into a pair of spare sleeping clothes. Changing as well, both lay together, now under covers. The blankets were pulled up around the timelords, only pushing them closer together. Embracing, the tenth doctor spoke for the first time in the night.

“I’ve really missed you,” he began, “all the nights you’re not there, I lie in bed and yearn for your heat, and the way you feel against my skin. I miss your voice, and the way you smile up at me after we make love, when you and I are both so lonely alone, yet all we need is ourselves to make everything better. I miss the way you make me tea when I’m too upset for various reasons. How you make me talk when I don’t want to, because you know that it is the best thing for me. Then after it all, it was you all along who was the one I needed, and…” Ten paused, gasping. He looked up at Eleven, eyes wide and scared. 

Eleven closed his eyes and brought his forehead to rest against Tens. “And… you are the only one I will ever need.” Eleven whispered, finishing the others sentence. With that, they brought their lips in an embrace, both leaning closer, deepening their kiss. 

Tongues entwined and hands daring to move under clothing, the doctors lay under the covers that night, boundaries being tested by the other, only for them to remember how much one needed the other. 

Jack and Rory continued to infatuate themselves with each other, the night continuing to grow hotter as the time agent took the nurse. No regrets were made as the two slept afterward, the feel of each other enough for now.


	3. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Eleven get down.

Eleven awoke tangled in the limbs his younger regeneration, the breathing pattern of the asleep Timelord deep and slow. He kissed Ten’s forehead, causing him to stir. Ten mumbled something in a lost language, his desires not to wake up dwindling as Eleven continued his persistent kissing. Raising his head enough to capture his future self’s lips, Ten could do nothing to hold back from deepening the kiss and melting into it.

Groggy from sleep, Eleven was not expecting Ten to be so eager for his tongue. Though happy to oblige, a few gentle kisses soon turned into hot and passionate tonguing. Ten was the first to pull away, uncertain of how far they should go. 

It took everything Eleven had not to thrust his tongue back into the other man’s mouth, the need now so compelling it began to override the majority of his senses and reasoning. All morals of “taking it slow” disappeared to Eleven as he rolled on top of Ten, grinding down on him roughly. 

Though the friction was appreciated by Ten, being on the bottom was not. Rolling in a tangle of the two men now back to tonguing the other, Ten got on top of his older self and continued grinding. Adding more pressure, Eleven’s vocal chords gave way to a high pitched moan when Ten began biting down on his neck and collarbones.

Grinning with pleasure at his accomplishment, Ten only added tongue after the bites, giving relief to Eleven who lay on his back being forced to take what Ten inflicted upon him in bed. 

Thought Ten was the one who normally enjoyed lengthy foreplay, at the moment, all he really wanted was to be inside his future regeneration. His annoyance grew with the fact that it was now Eleven who wanted all the action before; as he had joined in with the nips here and there. He squirmed beneath Ten, kissing his chest and biting his shoulders, clutching and caressing his back, moving his hands down further to brush his fingers over Ten’s entrance under the sheets. 

Breath hitching in his throat and erection growing, Ten pushed back onto Eleven, a small whimper escaping as Eleven fingered him. The older Timelord smiled a bit and curled his fingers, searching for the perfect angle. They went back to kissing, though it was really more of tonguing than kissing. Hitting Ten’s prostate, Eleven ground up on Ten, the sensations mixing and becoming unbearable. 

The green eyed Timelord spread his knees apart and exited Ten. He put one hand on Ten’s cock and another on his lower back, guiding him in. Ten lined up being as hard as a statue, his cock thoroughly slicked with a combination of saliva, sweat, and pre cum. Ten pushed in with a groan every now and then, whimpering ever so slightly when Eleven would involuntarily clamp down on him. 

Eleven could only clench his eyes as Ten penetrated him. Panting ever so slightly, Ten began moving with their bodies flush together. The younger Timelord gripped the sheets for leverage over his older regeneration that was sliding his hands over his younger self’s back. 

The muscles taunt with every arch of his back against the sheets that covered his lower body, his breath felt hot on Eleven’s flesh as he lay there, being dominated by his past. Everything about him was appealing. His scent, his smile, his hair, the way he would ghost his hand over Eleven’s arse and whisper sexual things into his ears when they were with company, just to make him blush when Ten would smile at him during dinner. Everything drew him in and wanted him to be taken by the man who lay on him. Ten’s tongue in his mouth and his stiff cock penetrating him, Eleven sighed and arched off the sheets against the other Timelord. 

Ten placed his hands in the small of Eleven’s back and brought them closer together. They were both quite sweaty by this point, and Ten was beginning to grow weak. Locking lips again, Eleven let his hands wander up to Ten’s neck and began running his fingers through the perfect brown hair that had begun to grow wet and shiny. 

Sighing as his older self took his neck, Ten panted between kisses. Sure, it had been awhile since he had made love to his older self, but he had never remembered it being this tiring. He could tell the man beneath him was close. He would look deep into Ten’s eyes with his green ones and rested their foreheads together, eye contact remaining as Ten moved above him. The friction had begun easing for Eleven, and the heat that had been coiling in his stomach traveled down to rest in his balls. 

Closing his eyes and turning his head to rest in the pillow next to him, the older of the two men panted his way up to his release, his lover thoroughly kissing his neck and collar bones. He came silently, except for his heavy breathing that slowly decreased as he rode out his orgasm. 

Ten cradled his head in the valley of Eleven’s neck and shoulder, panting as he could feel how close he was. It only took a few more deep thrusts into the green eyed Timelord to spill into the man who held him as he came. 

Pulling out, they lay together under the sheets, both tired, panting, and the older of the two men leaking the seed of his lover. Curling back together, the Timelords fell back asleep in bed, tangled in the limbs of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't forgotten about Jack and Rory, they're coming next chapter.


End file.
